Chere Ginny
by Toukie
Summary: Lorsque Ginny commence a recevoir des lettres d'un admirateur, saura-t-elle trouver qui est celui qui a reussi a lui voler son coeur? Chapitre 3 enfin en ligne! Désolée pour le délais! C'est ma première fic HP svp reviews!
1. Enfin Libre

Le ciel était déchaîné, en colère. De gros nuages noirs étaient si bas qu'on avait l'impression de pouvoir les toucher si on levait les bras. Des éclairs brisaient le ciel, accompagnés par des coups de tonnerre si for que le sol en tremblait. La pluie tombait en torrent, rendant la vision difficile à tous les voyageurs.  
  
Dans tous les domiciles, on remarquait qu'il fallait être fou pour être dehors par un temps pareil. Mais tout le monde regardait par la fenêtre, fasciné par le déchaînement de la nature.  
  
Il y avait un fou dehors. Il grelottait sous la pluie. Il avait été trempé jusqu'aux os dans les 15 premières secondes après être sorti de chez lui.  
  
En plus d'être fou pour être dehors par ce temps, il souriait. Il était visiblement frigorifié, mais il souriait. Il y avait des malles à coté de lui, ainsi qu'une cage vide.  
  
Finalement, un gros bruit se fit entendre par-dessus le tonnerre et l'homme prit 2 de ses sacs ainsi que la cage. L'autobus arrêta en face de lui et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement aigu et menaçant.  
  
« Hé bien, si c'est pas le petit Harry Potter! »  
  
Harry regarda le chauffeur et lui sourit, le visage ruisselant de pluie.  
  
«Bonsoir! Je dois aller chez les Weasley! »  
  
Ernie descendit et aida Harry a monter ses choses dans le Magicobus.  
  
Harry paya ce qu'il devait et alla s'asseoir. Il ferma les yeux et prononça un sort de séchage. Il n'avait pas envie de tomber malade. Il entendit Ernie approcher mais il garda ses yeux fermés car il ne désirait pas être dérangé.  
  
Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres alors que le Magicobus se mettait en route. Il avait finalement quitté les Dursley. P o u r t o u j o u r s.  
  
Harry soupira presque de plaisir en se souvenant de la scène qui avait amener son Oncle Vernon à le foutre à la porte.  
  
Dudley était dans le salon avec sa petite copine lorsque Harry était descendu. Il voulait seulement quelque chose à boire et tenta d'aller en chercher sans se faire entendre. Mais, comme à l'habitude, Dudley l'avait entendu et avait décidé de s'adonner à son sport favori. Torturer Harry.  
  
Alors pendant qu'Harry était en train de boire un verre de lait, Dudley et sa copine étaient monté dans sa chambre.  
  
Lorsque Harry était entré, il avait vu Dudley dans son lit, pleurant parce qu'il riait trop, pendant que sa grosse copine lisait a voix haute et d'une voix aigu les lettres qu'Harry avait reçu de Cho pendant l'été.  
  
Harry, dans un excès de colère, avait marmonné une incantation et les paroles de Pétronille se sont mis a sortir comme le cri d'un Âne. Dudley s'était mis à hurler, Pétronille a braillé, et Oncle Vernon avait sauté les plombs. Il avait enfermé Harry dans sa chambre et lui avait donné 5 jours pour se trouver un autre endroit ou habiter.  
  
Lorsque les 5 jours s'étaient épuisés, Harry s'était retrouvé BANNI POUR TOUJOURS du 4 privet drive.  
  
Alors il était en route vers sa nouvelle vie.  
  
Et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. 


	2. Commencement

La pièce était peinte de douces couleurs pastelles. Des affiches de chanteurs et de joueurs de Quidditch célèbres étaient collées à divers endroits stratégiques. Le lit double était bien fait et rempli d'ours en peluche et autres poupées, souvenirs d'enfance qui avait survécu aux attaques de ses frères.  
  
Ginny était assise à son bureau et pensait à la lettre qu'elle voulait écrire à Hermione. Les 2 jeunes filles étaient devenues de bonnes amies et entretenaient une correspondance régulière pendant les mois d'été. Et après avoir appris qu'Harry venait habiter chez eux, Ginny avait demandé à sa mère la permission d'inviter Hermione. Sa mère, bien qu'elle en eut déjà beaucoup avec ses garçons, avait quand même accepté de recevoir la jeune fille jusqu'au début des classes.  
  
Ginny trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commença sa lettre;  
  
Hermione,  
  
Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, Harry doit arriver chez nous aujourd'hui. C'est maintenant officiel, Harry habite chez nous jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais être capable de vivre sous le même toit que lui. Tu sais (et tu es la seule, d'ailleurs) que je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi a l'oublier. Mais au moins, cette fois- ci, j'ai Anthony. Je ne risque pas de faire une folle de moi-même, encore une fois!  
  
Je voulais te dire que ma mère m'a dit que tu pouvais venir passer le reste de l'été ici, toi aussi. Harry sera déjà ici, et je crois que ça serait chouette si tu pouvais venir, toi aussi!  
  
S'il te plaît, Hermione, viens! Je ne veux pas passer le reste de l'été seul avec Ron et Harry! Je vais probablement en tuer un et violer l'autre!  
  
Réponds moi vite, que je puisse le dire à ma mère et préparer ma chambre.  
  
Ginny  
  
Ginny donna la lettre à Coq, qui semblait tout excité à l'idée de faire la commission. Même après deux ans, il ne s'était toujours pas assagi!  
  
Ginny le regarda s'en aller et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua le Magicobus qui venait de s'arrêter devant la clôture. Son cœur fit plusieurs bonds lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux noirs descendre du bus, le visage rayonnant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu l'air aussi heureux, pas même lors des matchs de Quidditch qu'il venait de gagner.  
  
Elle courut en bas des escaliers mais s'arrêta sur l'avant dernière marche lorsqu'elle vit que son frère Ron était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte. Pour ne pas avoir l'air impatiente, elle prit alors une pause nonchalante, une main sur la rampe d'escalier, et l'autre sur la hanche.  
  
« Ron! » Harry prit son meilleur ami dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. « Je suis LIBRE! »  
  
Le jeune homme éclata de rire, suivit ensuite de Ron. Le rouquin savait à quel point Harry avait attendu avec impatience le jour ou il serait enfin libéré de sa prison.  
  
Entendant un petit rire qui ne lui était pas familier, Harry se tourna et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la jeune fille dans les escaliers. Pendant un moment, il crut qu'elle était la petite amie d'un des frères Weasley, mais il remarqua ses cheveux roux et ses yeux.... Sa surprise fut évidente.  
  
« Ginny? »  
  
Ginny sourit timidement, mais Harry sentit la réaction qu'il eut à ce sourire jusque dans ses orteils.  
  
Harry se tourna d'un coup et regarda Ron, la question qu'il avait dans les yeux était évidente. Qu'était-il arrivé à la petite sœur de Ron? Et seulement pendant quelques mois depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue?  
  
Ron haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien, mon vieux! Elle est devenue comme ça presque du jour au lendemain. »  
  
Ginny se sentit rougir sous les regards intenses des deux adolescents. Il était vrai qu'elle avait changé pendant l'été. Elle avait perdu son visage enfantin, laissant place a un visage qui donnait déjà une idée plus précise du visage elle aurait lorsqu'elle serait devenue une femme. Ses seins s'étaient développés (Au point où elle avait eut peur qu'ils n'arrêtent jamais!), ses hanches étaient maintenant plus prononcées, et oh! Finalement, elle avait ses règles. Ginny avait été inquiète de voir, qu'à 15 ans, elle ne les avait pas encore, mais Molly lui avait affirmé que, pour elle aussi, devenir une femme avait prit du temps.  
  
Ginny fut alors sortie de ses pensées en entendant la voix heureuse de sa mère. De tous les amis qu'avaient pu avoir ses fils, Harry avait toujours été le préféré de Molly et elle avait toujours été inquiète à chaque fois qu'il était retourné vivre chez ces satanés Moldus pour l'été!  
  
Harry lança un dernier regard perplexe en direction de Ginny alors que Molly l'entraînait vers la chambre de Ron en lui disant à quel point elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il vivrait maintenant avec eux. Après tout, Molly n'avait jamais osé offrir à son oncle et sa tante d'héberger Harry jusqu'à la fin de ses études, de peur de les insulter. La pauvre Mme Weasley ne savait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait insulter ces gens bizarre et jamais elle n'aurait voulu rendre les choses encore plus pires pour Harry!  
  
Ginny, le cœur battant la chamade, tourna le dos au trio qui montait les escaliers, comme si le fait qu'Harry Potter soit chez elle ne changeait absolument rien a sa vie.  
  
Mais dès qu'il fut hors de sa vue, un sourire éclatant rempli le visage de la jeune fille.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry installa ses choses tranquillement dans la chambre de Ron. Il voulait se tenir occupé et avoir terminé avant le retour de son ami qui était parti au marché avec sa mère, mais ses pensées retournaient sans cesse vers la jeune fille en bas dans le salon. Les lettres de Ron n'avaient jamais fait allusion aux changements physiques de Ginny. Il était vrai que, pour Ron, parler Quidditch était sans doute plus intéressant que de parler des seins de sa petite sœur!  
  
Mais, quand même, Harry aurait aimé que quelqu'un l'avertisse qu'il risquait une crise de cœur en voyant la jeune fille que lui-même était venu, au fil des ans, à considérer comme sa propre sœur cadette!  
  
Sans parler du fait qu'il avait presque bavé comme un con!  
  
Et n'oublions pas le fait qu'il remerciait encore le ciel d'avoir porter les vieux pantalons ample de Dudley! Cela lui avait permit de dissimuler une embarrassante réaction physique en voyant ce corps de déesse si bien développé!  
  
Harry n'était pas stupide. Il savait bien que Ginny avait eut une faiblesse pour lui durant ses premières années a Poudlard. Mais elle avait été comme une petite sœur à ses yeux, qui avait besoin de protection... Maintenant, il ne ressentait pas vraiment le désir d'agir comme un grand frère et la protéger. Il la désirait, tout simplement!  
  
« Ok, Harry, cesse d'agir comme un obsédé! » se sermonna-t-il. « Ginny est la sœur de Ron. Et il y a une règle qui dit 'Tu ne convoiteras pas la sœur de ton meilleur ami' ou quelque chose du genre. Alors arrête de penser a elle, mets tes hormones au neutre, et vas la rejoindre dans le salon! Après l'avoir vu quelque fois, tu seras habitué à son nouveau look et elle ne te fera plus aucun effet! »  
  
Sa résolution prise, il se sentit mieux et descendit les escaliers. Cependant, il entendit *son* rire, et tout les muscles de son corps se tendirent. Comment allait-il être capable d'habiter sous le même toit qu'elle? Et pour le reste de sa vie d'adolescent? Ginny, en quelques mois, étaient devenue la femme dont tous les adolescents rêvent le soir, alors qu'ils sont seuls dans leurs chambres... dans le noir...  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, cependant, son sang se glaça.  
  
Ginny était debout au milieu de la pièce, ses bras autours du cou d'un homme. Les joues de la jeune fille étaient rouges de plaisir, et ses lèvres étaient placé dans la position d'un sourire sensuel. Les mains de l'homme étaient sur sa taille, ses doigts effleurant ses fesses.  
  
Harry se racla la gorge, et Ginny lâcha le cou de l'homme avant de se tourner vers Harry, l'air coupable. L'homme, cependant, ne semblait pas vouloir se repentir, et mit ses bras autour de la taille de Ginny, par derrière.  
  
« Anthony, je te présente Harry, » Ginny regardait par-dessus son épaule en direction de l'homme, et le cœur d'Harry se serra au sourire tendre qu'elle lui avait adressé. Elle tourna la tête de nouveau vers Harry. « Harry, je te présente Anthony. Mon copain. » 


	3. Nuit Tourmentée

Son copain!  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire! Il en avait parlé à Ron dans la soirée car il avait voulu savoir l'age de ce pervers. Il était cependant resté surpris lorsque Ron lui avait affirmé qu'Anthony n'avait que 18 ans, et qu'il était le voisin des Weasley depuis toujours. Arthur et Molly, ainsi que tous les frères Weasley, lui vouait une confiance aveugle en ce qui concernait Ginny. Ils étaient même heureux de savoir la seule fille de la famille en aussi bonnes mains.  
  
Des mains baladeuses, oui!  
  
Le jeune homme était couché dans son lit et regardait le plafond. Il aurait aimé dormir et ronfler comme Ron le faisait, mais trop de choses lui trottait dans la tête en même temps.  
  
La maison était calme, la tempête de la veille s'était éteinte. Harry se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre le paysage qui lui devenait de plus en plus familier. Le terrain des Weasley était le genre de terrain ou Harry aurait aimé pouvoir jouer, sans avoir à s'inquiéter de Dudley, lors qu'il était enfant.  
  
Ses yeux étaient encore figés sur le terrain, mais son esprit s'était dirigé vers un autre temps, un autre lieu qui n'avait pourtant jamais existé.  
  
Harry se voyait, âgé d'environ trois ans, sur les épaules de son père. Celui-ci faisait des bruits de cheval et riait d'entendre le rire joyeux de sa femme. Harry s'imaginait, les cheveux au vent, le sourire aussi grand que ses joues, les mains qui essayaient de toucher au ciel.  
  
La vision se transforma et il se vit, assis sur une bicyclette. Il avait tout le matériel de sûreté nécessaire pour ne pas se blesser. James tenait le derrière de la bicyclette et se mit a courir en le supportant. Harry fut lâché, et sa bicyclette alla de gauche a droit sur le petit chemin. Les mains de James allèrent dans ses cheveux en signe de nervosité. Lorsque le petit Harry perdit carrément l'équilibre et tomba sur le coté, le grand Harry, du haut de la chambre de Ron, vit son père faire une incantation rapide et le petit Harry tomba sur le petit nuage qui venait d'apparaître sous lui.  
  
La vision changea de nouveau et il se vit à l'age d'environ 8 ans. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et de gros nuages blanc paresseux faisaient des ombrages ici et la sur le gazon vert. Il se vit lançant une balle vers son père. Même à l'altitude de la chambre de Ron, Harry pouvait voir la ressemblance qu'il avait avec son père.  
  
Encore une fois, sa mère riait tellement qu'on aurait dit des sanglots.  
  
Un sanglot. Quelqu'un pleurait.  
  
Harry tourna la tête de la fenêtre et dû cligner des yeux pour se réhabituer à la noirceur. Il fut désorienté un moment. Ses fantasmes avaient été si réels que ses yeux n'étaient plus habitués à la noirceur! Il écouta tout de même attentivement.  
  
Encore.  
  
Il se leva car la personne qui pleurait avait vraiment l'air en détresse, ou avait le cœur complètement brisé. Juste a l'entendre et Harry n'avait envi que de la consoler.  
  
En passant près de son lit, Harry mit ses pantoufles, et sorti dans le couloir. Les sanglots étaient devenus étouffés, comme si la personne était consciente qu'elle finirait par réveiller quelqu'un.  
  
Harry s'arrêta, la main sur une poignée de porte. Les sanglots venaient de l'autre coté de cette porte.  
  
La chambre de Ginny.  
  
Le cœur d'Harry se serra en entendant la jeune fille essayer désespérément de se calmer, sans succès.  
  
ANTHONY!  
  
La pensée traversa l'esprit d'Harry et il ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Si cet ... lui faisait mal...  
  
Il avait affronté Voldemort à plusieurs reprises, un simple voisin ne lui faisait pas peur!  
  
Il fut surprit de trouver Ginny seule, assise dans son lit, tenant dans ses bras un vieil ourson en peluche. Le cœur d'Harry s'attendrit de la voir, cette fille au corps de femme, qui avait encore besoin de ses amis d'enfance pour passer au travers des tracas de la nuit.  
  
« Ginny? »  
  
Le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Harry dans sa chambre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, espérant qu'il ne voit pas à quel point elle était misérable.  
  
« Je m'excuse si je t'ai réveillé, Harry »  
  
« Je ne dormais pas, t'inquiète. » Harry s'approcha de son lit. « Et même si j'étais en train de dormir, tu as besoin de moi... » Il s'assit sur le coté du lit. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Gin ? » Demanda-t-il en lui mettant la main sur le genou. « C'est Anthony? »  
  
« C'est Tom. »  
  
Le cœur d'Harry fit plusieurs bonds dans sa poitrine. Même après toutes ces années, il n'avait jamais pu oublier Tom Jédusor. Ni ce qu'il avait fait a Ginny.  
  
« Il est revenu? » Demanda Harry, la gorge soudainement sèche.  
  
« Non! » Ginny essuya une larme en regardant celui qui l'avait sauvé du cauchemar. « Seulement dans mes rêves, quelques fois. »  
  
Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle, avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Ginny s'accota contre son torse. Elle prit de grands respires et essaya de se calmer. Malheureusement, les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, et Harry resserra instinctivement son étreinte. Ginny pleura doucement, se laissant réconforter par les bras qui l'entourait, et la main qui lui flattais les cheveux.  
  
Après de longues minutes, Harry sentit que la tête de la jeune fille se fit plus lourde, et il sourit en remarquant qu'elle s'était endormie. Il l'aida a se recoucher la tête sur l'oreiller, mais lorsqu'il essaya de se lever, elle murmura 'ne pars pas'. Il soupira, sachant très bien qu'il ne devait pas rester. Cependant, il n'avait pas le cœur de la quitter. « Fais moi de la place, alors. » Lui murmura-t-il à son tour.  
  
Ginny, a moitié endormie, se tassa un peu. Harry la prit dans ses bras dès qu'il fut couché à coté d'elle. Il était sur, cependant, de ne pas être capable de dormir. Il ferma les yeux et se força à ne pas penser à la fille qui était couché la tête sur son torse, le bras autour de sa taille... Elle fit un petit soupir de contentement et Harry senti l'effet au dessous de sa ceinture.  
  
La nuit serait longue....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny se réveilla le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil brillait dans sa figure. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, se maudissant d'avoir oublier de fermer les stores avant d'aller dormir. Elle se demanda si sa baguette était loin, lorsqu'elle remarqua que son oreiller était un peu plus dur que d'habitude. Elle se tourna et regarda son oreiller. La surprise la fit reculer d'un coup, et, comme elle était sur le bord de son lit, elle tomba par terre dans un gros bruit.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore dans sa chambre?????  
  
Harry, réveillé par surprise par le bruit de la chute, s'assit dans le lit. Il regarda autour de lui, désorienté pour un moment. Il entendit quelqu'un rire, alors il s'approcha du coté du lit. Tout lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'il vit Ginny, assise par terre, les épaules secouées par un rire incontrôlable. Harry se mit à rire à son tour.  
  
« Ca va, tu t'es pas trop fait mal? » demanda-t-il en la regardant, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Ca va, j'ai juste été surprise de te voir dans mon lit. » Répondit-elle en se calmant.  
  
Harry la regarda, et essaya de ne pas remarquer à quel point elle était belle. Elle n'avait pas de maquillage, ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille, et elle était en pyjama. Mais pourtant, en ce moment, elle était la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue. « Si seulement j'y était pour une autre raison, » pensa-t-il mais fut surprit et ses joues explosèrent sous l'embarras lorsqu'il entendit les mots sortir de sa bouche.  
  
Ginny le regarda, la bouche ouverte, surprise. Elle éclata de rire et lui lança un oreiller. Elle redevint sérieuse lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. « Tu dois retourner dans ta chambre. Ma mère est déjà réveillée! »  
  
Harry la regarda, surprit. « Et? » demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir  
  
« Et? » Elle le regardait comme s'il lui avait poussé des cornes. « Harry, tu as passé la nuit dans ma chambre! »  
  
« Elle ne le sais pas, ça, voyons! » dit il en riant. « Je suis peut être venu que ce matin! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais dans ma chambre à 6 heures, le matin? Alors que tu as encore l'oreiller d'imprégner dans la figure? »  
  
Harry se gratta la tête. « T'as raison, » avoua-t-il alors qu'il se leva. « Mais si Ron est réveillé? Il va voir que je ne suis plus dans mon lit. On fait quoi? »  
  
« Merde! » Ginny commenca a paniquer. « J'ai 6 frères, Harry. Si l'un deux sait que tu as passé la nuit dans mon lit, tu es pire que mort!"  
  
« Mais non, » dit-il, avalant difficilement. « Ce n'est pas si grave. »  
  
« Mais tu es fou ou quoi ? Tous mes frères sont atteints du syndrome du grand frère protecteur. Je suis la seule fille de la famille ! »  
  
Harry sentit la colère l'envahir. Ils n'avaient pas l'air trop protecteur envers cet Anthony. Ils agissaient tous comme si c'était un Dieu Grec ! Ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir protéger la vertu de leurs sœurs avec ce tombeur ! « Voyons, Ginny. C'est moi, Harry. Ils ne feront rien, qu'est- ce que tu crois ? »  
  
Mais, visiblement, Ginny n'avait pas l'air convaincu, alors il soupira. « Bon, bon, si Ron est levé, je vais lui dire que j'étais à la salle de bain. Ca te va ? »  
  
Ginny le regarda, et descendit ses yeux pour ne pas qu'il voit qu'elle était blessée. Bien sur, ce n'était 'qu'Harry', et ses frères savaient bien qu'Harry ne s'intéresserait pas a elle. Elle le regarda se lever et soupira. « Merci d'avoir été avec moi cet nuit. Les cauchemars avec Tom sont toujours durs. »  
  
Harry la regarda tendrement. « Tu en fais souvent ? » Demanda-t-il doucement  
  
« Non, » avoua-t-elle. « Enfin, avant, oui. Mais maintenant ils sont de plus en plus rare, alors lorsque j'en fais, ils sont vraiment durs à passer au travers. »  
  
Harry lui sourit. « Maintenant, je suis la, alors je vais essayé d'être avec toi pendant les cauchemars, d'accord ? » Il se leva et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. « Je te vois au déjeuner, Ginny, d'accord ? »  
  
Il sorti de la chambre très rapidement après s'être lever. Ginny le regarda partir, un sourcil froncer. Mais qu'est que qu'il lui prenait ? Il n'avait pas voulu partir et pourtant avait quitter après avoir été debout pour 5 secondes !  
  
Harry était accoté sur le mur à coté de la chambre de Ginny. Pendant qu'il parlait avec elle, il était si bien qu'il l'avait oublié. Mais lorsqu'il s'était levé, il avait vu la tente que faisaient ses boxers à cause de son érection matinale, alors il s'était empressé de quitter la pièce. Il alla dans la chambre qu'il partageait maintenant avec Ron, vit que celui-ci dormait encore, et prit des serviettes pour aller prendre une douche. Il ouvrit l'eau et se jeta sous le jet, essayant de se rafraîchir les idées.  
  
Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Harry, alors qu'il se lavait, descendit sa main doucement sur son torse. Ses mouvements devirent des caresses, et il gémit doucement, une image de Ginny dans sa tête. Mais merde, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser a elle, un peu ?  
  
Il revoyait son sourire, et imagina que c'était sa main qui caressait son torse doucement. Il l'avait déjà vu dans la piscine, alors il savait de quoi elle avait l'air, mouillé, souriante. N'en pouvant plus, il descendit la main vers son sexe, qu'il attrapa.  
  
« Ginny, » murmura-t-il, avant de commencer un mouvement de va et viens. Il la voyait. Elle embrassait son torse, faisant tourner sa langue autour de ses mamelons. Doucement, elle descendit plus bas, et caressa le sexe tendu de Harry.  
  
« Ouiiiii. » Il se cambra le dos et sa main s'activa plus rapidement sur son sexe. Il voyait Ginny, a genoux devant lui, le masturbant. Elle lui lança un regard provocateur, et le prit dans sa bouche.  
  
La respiration d'Harry se fit plus saccadée, et il continua de se masturber de plus en plus rapidement. La bouche de Ginny sur son sexe allait de plus en plus vite, et elle le prenait de plus en plus profondément. Harry gémit plus fort, sa main allant à différent rythme pour l'empêcher de jouir trop vite. « Ginny... j'ai tellement envi de toi, » murmura-t-il, léchant ses lèvres doucement. Sa main alla plus rapidement, et il sentit une chaleur dans ses reins. Il savait qu'il était proche de l'orgasme. Il gémit plus fort, se mordant la lèvre. S'il fallait que quelqu'un l'entende...  
  
Il vit Ginny s'activer plus rapidement sur son sexe, et Harry gémit une dernière fois, avant de jouir sur sa main. Il se mit sous le jet d'eau pour se nettoyer, son cœur battant encore très fort dans sa poitrine. Il devait arrêter de penser a elle comme ça. Premièrement, elle s'était fait un copain. Et deuxièmement, elle était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait ni la toucher, ni la convoiter. Alors il allait tout simplement la sortir de sa tête.  
  
Et prié pour que ça marche. 


End file.
